The Wolf, The Coyote, and The Fox
by Moral Intensity
Summary: When a wolf, a coyote,and a new mother fox's home is completely destroyed, will they ever be able to survive? They must forget the battle for food and learn to live with one another. But what happens when the fox's kit is the only source of food?


The black female wolf named Katsa, the gray male coyote named Timber, and the red mother fox named Ruby used to live in peace... until much of their habitat is destroyed. Now, instead of living in the lush, green forests, the three are forced to live in the barren heat. The fox has just finished labor and has been through the pain of having only one survive out of five. The black wolf is very territorial because she used to be leader of her pack, but was then kicked out. To make matters worst, the gray coyote is very un- trustworthy ever since the humans almost destroyed him along with the forest. This threesome will just have to learn to live together......

One especially hot day, Katsa was sprawled out in the sun, dreaming about pouring water falls and fresh rabbit. Ruby was nursing her young kit (whom is now named Skamper) when she sat up with a start. She walked out of the hole she dug in the desert sand and peered about. Suddenly, Timber lunged for her, knocking the weak Ruby to the ground. Katsa leaps up and sees her chance to her first meal in AGES. She runs past the two fighting creatures and into the foxes den. She sees the small kit lying in a small pile and picks it up in her jaw. Ruby comes back in at the last second with a bleeding ear and limping. She barely puts up a fight for her baby, but gets her back. Katsa crawls out of the cave, having lost her battle for a meal. She trots to Timber, who is licking a wound. Laying next to him, they both decide right then and there that they will join forces to capture Skamper.

Ruby has struck it gold! She dug and dug, and finally found a whole bunch of water that was left there ages ago when it had rained. She drank it up gleefully and went out to bask in the sun. She needn't worry about Katsa and Timber; they had gone off to search for food. She knew they would come back because as much as they hated each other, they relied in each other for a way OUT of here!

Katsa's POV:

I stumble over a piece of dried up driftwood and fall to the ground, not willing to get up. Timber trots over and tells me, " Get up." I don't respond and just ignore him. "NOW!! Get up right now or I'll just leave you here!", he shouts at me. I get up grudgingly and push him out of the way as I walk by. We have been looking for food for hours on end, and I just want to go back to where we started so I can get my jaws on that Skamper kit. Even though she is a newborn, it will be good enough for me! When I try to explain this to Timber, he just yelps in surprise at the sound of anger in my voice. I give up on him-what's the point?-and turn back.

Timber's POV:

Katsa has just left me! I can't find my way anywhere, and I am frightened at any sound of any kind. Why can't I just muster the courage to go in the direction I thought we came from? Because I'm a wimp, even though I don't want to be. Finally, I just begin walking. And walking, and walking. Will I ever find the other members of our "clan"?

Ruby's POV:

The predators have returned. Timber came back later than Katsa, but they are here. We have all called a truce, and now I can nurse my kit to be strong in peace. We will all try to find a way home once she is full grown and once we find some food. I want to tell them of my water source, but decide against it. How do I know they won't eat my kit once they come down in the den? I might as well just live the rest of the nursing stage down here in the dark, alone, except of the immature Skamper. I peek out of the den and find out that Katsa is missing! I do a 360 degree search of the area but still no Katsa. It turns out though that she was actually digging and poking around for some food.

The "clan" has been working hard not to fight with each other. After the miraculous discovery of camel meat buried in the sand, the three (now 4; Skamper can walk and eat on her own) have their strength and skill. They begin to walk in the direction of home and feed off of whatever left overs they find in the sand-even if it means eating the actual sand. They continue to walk, but Skamper is getting weaker and weaker...... she collapses and Ruby must carry her in her mouth until her baby awakens. Ruby is nervous and refuses to let her daughter walk out of Ruby's shadow as to not get any sun. Won't they get home?

_The four friends have found their destination: HOME. The forest has grown slightly more luscious again and has enough space for comfort and home. They all regain their health and live happily right next to each other. Katsa, Timber, Ruby, and Skamper used to live in pain, heartache, and suffering; now they live in happiness, love, and comfort._

**The End!**


End file.
